ninjagaidenfandomcom-20200223-history
Guide:Ninja Gaiden Sigma II-Chapter 3
You'll control Ryu in this level. The level begins in an empty street Head immediately to your right to find a chest containing an Herb of Spiritual Life. After that, keep to the right and visit the nearby Muramasa Statue. There are Sword Wielding Dogs in the area, so you might come under attack. After this continue forward. You'll come to an intersection. To the right behind a taxi cab is a chest containing Ki. When you go to open it you'll be attacked by Bats. Continue back to the end of the street left and you'll find another chest. Open it to receive the Vigooran Flail. These are great for tearing apart weaker foes. After opening the chest a gate will open. Follow the path, killing the Warlocks and Ninjas you come across. You'll come to some stairs. Before heading up them continue to your right and open the chest for some Blue Essence. Now head up the stairs. A ways up the stairs you'll be attacked by Archers, kill them and head down the hallway they were standing in. Turn a corner and you'll see a Save Statue in the distance. Proceed and you'll be attacked by some Ninjas, Warlocks and Phantom Warlocks. Kill them and proceed toward the Save Statue. Use it and then head toward the nearby corner with parallel walls. Use the Bird Flip to head up. Crystal Skull At the very top of these stairs is a Crystal Skull behind a gate. Just jump over and grab it. You'll land on a roof where you'll be attacked by more Phantom Warlocks. After you cut them down, several new enemies will spawn. Mini-Dragons basically just like to float up in the air, shooting fireballs at you. Just shoot them down with your bow You'll come to a bar that stretches from this building to the next. Jump up and grab it and then make your way across. You'll drop down onto another roof top, where you'll be attacked by Ninjas and Archers. Kill them. From the roof you should be able to see a Save Statue. Use the Statue and then continue forward. You'll come across a chest. Open it to receive some Grains of Spiritual Life. After that jump off the building where the railing is broken. You'll land back on the street in Times Square. Immediately you'll be attacked by Ninjas and Warlocks. Kill them and explore a little. Head over the area left of the main Times Square building, there will be a chest containing some Blue Essence. Head down the street to the right of the Square building and you'll find a corpse in a dead end. Examine it for a scroll discussing the history of the Four Greater Fiends. From here head past the burning taxi down the street to continue the level. Beware, as you head past the taxi, some Sword Wielding Dogs will attack you. Kill them and continue. Soon you'll enter an area with two taxi cabs, near them is a chest containing a scroll that will teach you the Art of the Flame Pheonix. New Ninpo! Continue through this section and you'll shortly trigger a cutscene, which will introduce a new enemy! The Van Gelf is a big, strong and fast bugger that will serve as one the staple enemies throughout the game. They can be pretty frustrating, especially in large numbers. Just hack away at them the best you can and use the Flying Swallow. They might be big but their head comes off just the same as smaller enemies. After killing off your foes head to the big hole they came out of. Hop in and you'll land in the sewers near a Save Statue. Head down the sewer and kill the Sword Wielding Dogs that attack. When the path splits, ignore the left side as its an empty dead end. Instead, head right. First you'll find a corpse. Examine it to receive a Jewel of the Demon Seal. Directly after the corpse is a ladder. Climb up. Once up the ladder wall run to the adjacent ledge to both continue the level and find a chest. It holds some Ki. Follow the ledge until you reach an area with bars and an opening. It looks as though the ledge continues, but it just leads to a dead end so head into this opening. Drop down to the ledge below. Immediately ahead of you you'll see a chest. Open it for some Blue Essence. After that, drop down to the floor and head through the tunnels. You'll shortly be attacked by Archers. Snipe them right back! There's a gap between you and the area the Archers were on. To bridge it, you'll need to swing from bar to bar To reach the first bar, run across the wall as Ryu can't jump that far. If you fall just swim to the next room and make your way back up to try again. In that room is a corpse with a scroll describing the Technique of Unrivaled Soaring. Once you cross the gap you'll be attacked by three more archers. Kill them and wall run across that gap as well. You'll come to a ledge where Ninjas will jump up from below to attack you. After they're dead hop down to the area below. There's another tunnel for you to follow. As you head down this tunnel you'll be jumped on by a couple of Van Gelf's. Kill them and continue on to a Save Statue. Head up to the next area which will require some acrobatics to get through. If you fall its no big deal, but there's nothing interest down below so try to keep your time there to a minimum. You'll come a bar in the middle of the room. Jump up on it and inch your way across the area stopping to get the chest on the way. Open it for a Life of the Thousand Gods. When you get to the next area you'll be attacked by a Warlock and an Archer. When you kill these guys continue on, using theTechnique of Unrivaled Soaring to scale the walls to the next area and Muramasa Statue. Upgrade a weapon and stock up on anything you might need. Crystal Skull You'll enter a room with fans at either end. Shoot the blue glowing thing in the middle of both fans to stop them. Behind the fan to your right a Crystal Skull (not pictured) should be waiting. After that, continue along the ledges through this area. You'll come to a third fan. Hop over the ledge on its left and stop its spinning. Then jump up and use the bar to swing over to the other side (Pip PP). You'll drop into some water. Swim down and into the tunnel below. You'll emerge in another area. You'll see a subway car resting vertically on the ground. There's a hole in its side. To the left of that is a Save Statue. Head inside and use Bird Flips to get to the next area. In the next area use the Technique of Unrivaled Soaring to ascend to the next ledge. There should be a chest on it. Open it to receive a Ki. Across from you is a cavern. Wall run over to it. Head through the tunnels. When you reach the end of the tunnel you'll see a Save Statue across from you, out of reach. Drop down to the floor below. Continue forward and you'll be attacked by Ninjas and Sword Wielding Dogs. Dice them and continue. You should come to an area with stair like ledges leading up. At the top of those is a corpse. Examine it for a scroll detailing the Technique of the Invisible Path. You'll need to use that technique to continue. Turn around, you'll see a Muramasa Statue near the opposite wall. Use the technique to perform rebounding wall runs to span the gap. Stock up if you need to and continue. You'll be attacked by Ninjas. After you kill them cross the stone bridge. Look to your left, you should see a chest and a corpse on a ledge. Use a wall run to reach it. It contains a Life of the Gods. After that head back to the main path where you'll see a Save Statue. After that is a ledge leading to a new area, jump in. The next area is a subway tunnel where you be attacked by Archers and Warlocks. Kill them and then wall run along the exposed subway car to enter into the open door on the attached subway car. Head through the subway car and you'll wind up in another, longer subway tunnel. Head down this tunnel and you'll be attacked by a ton ofVan Gelfs. Kill them all and you'll trigger a boss battle. Boss Battle: Gigadeath This guy is pretty easy. He can only be damaged by arrows so just stand back, lock on and fire away. If he gets too close to you flee and take up position somewhere else. He does have some attacks, but they're pretty easy to avoid. Just keep it up and when he only has a quarter of his health left he'll fall over. Use the Obliteration Technique to finish the fight. Level three is now complete. Category:Walkthroughs